


A Death Trio

by AdorableKittenLover1



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableKittenLover1/pseuds/AdorableKittenLover1
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis, Claude Faustus, and William T. Spears are three baby-sitters who refuse to do their job separately. A girl named Lisa and her younger sister Ally hire the three of them to help with taking care of Ally. The three gladly accept and even say that instead of being paid, they should be allowed to sleep in the house. Reluctantly, Lisa accepts but with everyday passing by, she soon starts to regret ever letting the three of them into her house.





	1. Around the Wrong Group

**Looking for a Babysitter**

**My little sister Ally is a little troublemaker when she's left alone and I have to take care of her since I'm the only other one who's always home. I've been told that I'm good with children but my little sister is on a whole other level. I'm going to need some assistance if I even want to make it through my break.**

**If you're interested, please call:**

**XXX-XXX-XXXX**

**Thank You**

Lisa wiped a sweat drop from her brow and took a deep breath. She had been running around in the heat for about an hour and along the way even had to tie up her magenta hair because the heat was beginning to get to her. It was obvious that she found even the little task of picking her black cardigan up off the evergreen grass a chore as she sighed and even trembled a little just bending over. When she finally picked it up, she reached into her green backpack to pull out a cold water bottle. There was still a bit of ice floating around in it, showing that she had frozen the bottle before leaving the house.

She immediately held the bottle up to her forehead and let out a relieved sigh. She sat down on the grass and leaned back against the pole she had just stapled her flyer to. Though it wasn't a good idea for her to leave Ally with her parents for too long, Lisa found herself being frozen in place as she continued to stare at the light blue sky that began to turn orange and red. It had taken her a few seconds to come back to reality and realize that her phone was ringing. She ruffled through her bag and as soon as she pulled her pink smartphone out of the backpack, she answered it.

"Hello?" she said in a bit of rush, making sure that the caller wasn't already sent to voicemail. She was scared when there silence for a few seconds before a smooth voice with a British accent finally replied to her hurried greeting.

"Hi. My name is Sebastian Michaelis. I saw you running around the neighborhood putting up all those flyers and I have to say I am quite impressed by you."

The caller, whose name was apparently Sebastian, didn't even need to see her face to know that she was confused. After all, a random call from stranger saying that they are impressed by you without giving a reason why would be a rather creepy call to get and so Sebastian felt that he needed to clear things up a bit.

"Now just know that I'm no creep. See me and my two other friends were taking a walk around the neighborhood because of a few problems and I just so happened to see you. I was impressed by how determined you were. I don't know many people who would take the time to run around places and even go out of the neighborhood just to get somebody to help with babysitting. Especially in this unbearable heat. Anyway, I shan't waste your time. My friends and I would like to aid you in babysitting Ally, if you don't mind."

"Of course! Why would I mind? Um, wait. You said you two other friends. So does that mean there's gonna be three of you coming?"

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?"

Lisa didn't want to sound to picky and she was even frowning at the thought of saying no to the only people who really volunteered but having to invite three people into her house seemed like some work. Especially since she didn't know if the other two were nice people or not. Sebastian hadn't mentioned anything about the other two except for the fact that they were his friends. He hadn't even said their names.

"If _you_ don't mind, could you tell me their names?"

"Hm. No." Sebastian said with not even the slightest bit of hesitation. His response left Lisa trying to look for words. She hadn't expected a straight no but for some reason felt that she couldn't ask why.

Subconsciously playing with a strand of hair neglected from the ponytail, she nervously said "Well, I guess I can learn their names when you come over. So I'll text you my address and if you could arrive after 12 o'clock, that would be great."

"Of course. I will see you tomorrow, Lisa dear." Sebastian replied before hanging up. She was please that, not one but, three people wanted to aid her with her kid sister but there was just something off about Sebastian. Something about his voice seemed like he was trying to feign having an innocent interest in babysitting. It was as if he was hiding some sort of malicious motive.

Either way, Lisa felt that she wasn't in a position to be picky about who she chose and quickly tried to forget about it, categorizing the thought as her being paranoid. She put on her cardigan and grabbed her bag, jumping up as sitting down for a while filled her with a bit more energy.

"Gotta get home. Looks like the streetlights are gonna come on soon. Damn, they're going to kill me!" She ran off in the direction of her house with everything she took with her except for the water bottle she had held to head. Even so, it didn't stay on the ground.

A young man picked up the water bottler and smiled.

"Oh my dear Claude and William. We have a new job~."


	2. Agreement

"Big sis, what are you doing?"

The 15-year-old dashed from one side of the house to the other in matter of seconds. She had gone so fast at times that it was just a flash of magenta to the little girl. Ally merely sat on the beige carpeted steps and waited until her older sister became tired of running around. It didn't take too long for what she waiting for to happen.

Lisa was panting and even dropped to her knees in front of the front door. Ally noticed the sweat dripping from her older sister's forehead and sighed, picking up her light pink bunny and walking over to her. Although Lisa could hear the light footsteps of her little sister, she didn't make an effort to look at her and kept her head down, tears filling her eyes as a few stray ones mixed with the sweat dripping down her face.

"Li-Li? Are you okay? You're shaking."

"It's nothing! I'm just out of breath. I've been at this since I woke up so I'm pretty tired, haha!" she said with a dejected tone. Many strands of hair stuck out in all different directions, becoming evidence that she hadn't taken the time to groom it before getting to work, and because Lisa wasn't wearing socks, Ally could easily see that her feet was red an most likely aching from her being on them for so long.

Ally frowned and knelt down to get a better look at her older sister's face. "When did you wake up?" she questioned as her frown became even deeper. She heard a sigh come from Lisa and soon her older sister said something.

"2:00 A.M. I had trouble going to sleep last night after Dad caught me sneaking back in the house. You know he's worse than Mom. I cried myself to sleep and woke up to see the Mom was rearranging a few things on my dresser but since it was dark she didn't notice that I was awake. She gave me a kiss on the forehead and left. As soon as I saw the car pull out of the driveway, I felt so excited that I had immediately gotten to work but I haven't taken a break yet. I don't know why I want to push myself so hard. I don't even know why I'm telling you this." Lisa once again gave her sister a nervous laugh before using the back of her left hand to wipe her eyes.

"But why are you doing this?" Ally another question, clearly hesitant not to worsen her sister's already sensitive mood. When another sigh left Lisa's mouth, Ally tensed up. A sort of sorrow-filled pain rung through Ally's chest when she saw just how tired the 15-year-old was. She had dark circles around her light baby blue eyes and there were a few stray tears falling from her eyes which was most likely from her recently depressed mood.

"You see, I decided to hire these three guys to help me with taking care of you. It's not fully because of you. Really, it's because of my inability to be a good big sister. I... I'm so sorry for this." she cleared her throat and quickly rubbed her eyes clear of tears. "Don't worry, Ally. They called me last night before I went to bed and told me that they'd be coming between 12:00 and 1:00. So let's play a game. To make you feel better, I'm going to take a nice long nap. Your job is to keep me safe and keep all the monsters from getting me. Can you do that?"

Lisa immediately felt some sort of invisible weight disappear when she saw Ally's matching blue eyes light up. The pair immediately went to the left of the stairs where the living room was located. Ally used her small hands to push the 15-year-old onto the couch and rushed off to grab a blanket from the closet in her parent's room. Lisa stood up and quietly but quickly walked over to the kitchen to grab her smartphone. She saw a text from Sebastian and began to unlock her phone until she heard the light footsteps of her little sister rushing back down the hall. She rushed back over to the living room and quickly lay back down on the couch. Taking the pillow leaning on the arm of the couch, she put her phone down near the arm and lay the pillow flat on it.

Laying her head down on the pillow, she smiled gently and waited for Ally to get back downstairs, though she was silently worrying that the 9-year-old might trip over the blanket. Luckily, the girl made it safely down the stairs and spread the blanket over Lisa so that she'd be warm. The two smiled at each other and Ally said "Go ahead. I shall guard you!"

Lisa let out a genuine chuckle and soon dozed off.

* * *

"Li-Li. Wake up Li-Li." Lisa awoke to the semi-annoyed voice of her younger sister. Ally was pout while it was evident that she had even put down her bunny to wake up Lisa as it sat straight up in the chair right next to the couch.

The 15-year-old darted up and rushed to the door. Looking out the peephole, the girl was able to see the curved left side of one man and the curved right side of the other. The one standing right in front of the door had raven black which parted right in the middle as a strand of hair lay in his face. His eyes were a crimson red and he seemed to be dressed rather nicely for the occasion.

Ally ran over to her sister with her pink bunny in hand and opened her mouth, most likely to let out another concerned question, but was immediately cut off by Lisa opening the door and the three men walking into the house. Lisa stepped back to give the trio a bit more space and as they looked around the house, the man in front began to stare at Ally who immediately noticed the pair of eyes on her and hid behind her sister's legs.

The man in front looked up at Lisa and gave her a close-eyed smile.

"Greetings. I'm Sebastian Michaelis, the man you were talking to on the phone. These two men beside me will be aiding you in this babysitting task as well." he said. He opened his eyes once again and Lisa took in a small gasp. For some reason, Sebastian's eyes seemed dangerous. They were looking right through her, seeing each and every one of her vulnerabilities. Subconsciously taking a step back, she blinked twice and let out the voice that she hadn't even realized was struggling to come out until her voice slightly cracked.

"S-So what are your names?" she asked while looking at the two other men, silently saying that she was asking them. Not only was the look Sebastian was giving her throwing her off, but the two beside him had such serious expressions to the point that she thought they hadn't heard her ask the question with their lack of reaction. Both she and Ally were surprised when the two other men bowed and began to speak.

The man who she noticed earlier had golden eyes spoke first. "My name is Claude Faustus. Age 27. Favorite food, bitter melon. Favorite drink, tea. Lover, Sebastian Michaelis."

Before Lisa could ask about Claude's last sentence, the serious-looking man spoke up.

"My name is William T. Spears. I shall not permit you to call me Will. Age 24. Favorite food, cranberries. Favorite drink, coffee. Lover, Sebastian Michaelis." with that, Lisa became confused. It was already by the face she had made after Claude had announced that he was in a relationship with Sebastian that she was surprised but the quickly changed the two announced the same thing.

She looked at Sebastian for clarification but he said nothing as he waited for her response to their introductions. Clearing her throat, she started the conversation again in desperation that the group of three would think that her silence was because she was having second thoughts due to their sexuality. "So let's move to the kitchen so we can talk more. My feet are already aching from standing so let's go."

* * *

The four sat while they could faintly hear Ally playing with her bunny in the living room. Lisa was trying to think of questions to ask but she was constantly distracted. She figured that the two told her their favorite drinks so that she could easily give it them, knowing that they'll drinking but they had gotten so many refills of coffee and tea while Sebastian sat and slowly drank his water. Lisa too had a glass of water but she rarely drank from it.

"Claude and I have had experience with kids but William hasn't. The reason why we don't still babysit them is because most of them moved away and others decided that they could take care of the child on their own. The three of us like to play pleasurable games but including others in it isn't something we like to do." Lisa couldn't help but stay silent as Sebastian went on and on. He seemed to be answering the questions she hadn't come up with. "William grew up as a middle child with one older sibling and three younger siblings. The younger siblings were left with him as his older brother was off doing drugs and rarely ever came home to visit the family that tried to take care of him. Because of this, William stays away from drugs. Claude and I don't do drugs either. A child that we all took care of had an ill mother and so she believed her 18 month old baby was planning something against her. She constantly had us take care of her but she thought her baby was planning something against her and so she one night tried to kill the baby. We stopped her and she was soon locked up. Since then, one of us is always awake at night to check on everybody in the house to make sure they're okay. All three of us grew up in poor homes and so we got phones later than most and they bought by us. We dedicate our lives to taking care of children and each other so we don't have a care for a lot of other things. We aren't interested in social media so we have no accounts on social media, nor do we have games on our phones. We have a tracker app so that we can track each other because we're all very close to each other. Our only wish right now is to become great friends with you and Ally."

Lisa sat, eyes widened. It was already difficult to take in everything he had said but now she was having trouble responding to it. After a few more minutes of the four sitting in silence while Willaim and Claude kept refilling their teacups, Lisa finally came up with a few questions to ask.

"So what are your hours? I don't know whether I'll still need you once my parents come back if I do, then I need to make sure you can be here at a time that they're not here. Also, how much would you like to receive? If it's too much for me to give then maybe I can negotiate it with you."

Claude and William had stopped drinking their tea and coffee once Lisa spoke briefly about her parents and Sebastian even showed a bit of both surprise and curiosity but quietly cleared his throat and said nothing about it. Instead, he politely answered her question.

"Actually, I don't need to receive any money. The only thing the three of us wish to receive is a room in your house to stay. If you would be so kind as to allow us that." Sebastian said with a knowing smirk on his face. His eyes narrowed as well as he once again looked only at Lisa, leaving her speechless with his intense gaze.


	3. Day 0

"Actually, I don't need to receive any money. The only thing the three of us wish to receive is a room in your house to stay. If you would be so kind as to allow us that."

The magenta-hair girl nervously scratched her right cheek with her index finger and looked around the room. Her baby blue eyes darted to the black refrigerator behind the three men, then to the white ceiling crown in the kitchen that had recently begun to open up as if to give the spiders a new home, and finally back to the narrowed crimson red eyes of the man who had requested something from her. She opened her mouth, believing that she had something to say, but closed it immediately. She twiddled her fingers and bit her lip.

"I want to say no. But..." Lisa began. Taking a deep breath, she smacked her face and shook her head, breaking out of the spell that Sebastian had her under. "But I really really _really_ need somebody's help. The only other friend I have is Ally so it's not like I know anybody to ask. Plus, what teenager wants to take care of a kid! I don't..." she stopped a took another breath, the words she had managed to get out having been on one. "I don't think I have the right to be picky. So... If that's the only thing you want then I can easily give it to you."

She stood up, dusted off her leopard pajama pants, straightened out her pale pink short-sleeved shirt, and shuffled towards the stairway. When she noticed the lack of footsteps, she looked back to see her three male guests still in her kitchen. Claude was nowhere to be seen so she assumed that he was refilling Sebastian's cup of water since it seemed to have disappeared while her back was turned, William was giving her an emotionless stare, and Sebastian sat patiently in his chair with his eyes closed. It took Lisa a while to noticed, but Ally had run over to her took the fabric of her pajama pants in her tiny hands. Lisa let out a tiny, awkward laugh which was followed by a clearing of her throat.

"Sorry, but could you follow me?" she tried her hardest to keep her discomfort concealed as she waited for at least one word from one of the three men. Claude had finally come into view and unexpectedly slammed the cup of water down on the table right in front of Sebastian. With the loud bang that resonated throughout the house, the older girl was surprised that the table or the cup didn't break and that the water didn't spill out onto the red and white checkered table cloth. What surprised her even more was how neither Sebastian, nor William seemed to jump at the sound.

Sebastian finally opened his eyes and stood up, walking over to Lisa while the other two men remained in their current spot. Sighing, Lisa opened her mouth to say something but Sebastian interrupted her.

"Shall we?"

* * *

The three walked down the hallway, passing one closed door on both sides of them, and reached an open door on their right. They walked in and Ally immediately ran and climbed onto the bed as best she could with how small she was. Lisa laughed awkwardly once again and turned to look at the crimson-eyed gentleman who seemed intrigued with his accommodations. He walked forward a little bit and his small smile grew. She, herself, couldn't hold back a tiny smile as well at the sight of it. Something about it was different somehow. It wasn't saying that he thought he was better than everybody or that he had backed you into a corner. It was a happy smile. The pearly white teeth peeking out with how wide his mouth opened and his eyes that obviously lit up gave her assurance that the man standing at her side was just another human like her.

Tilting her head forward slightly, causing strands of her magenta hair fall from her clothed shoulders, she said "Sebastian, you 'kay there?", giggling when he jumped though feeling a bit curious that a cup being slammed on a table didn't scare him but she managed to. "Yes. I-I quite love the room. It may lack color, but I honestly like that." he said, once again managing to show genuine happiness at something. Lisa giggled a little bit more before and looked forward, admiring the room that stayed mostly unoccupied.

The man was correct in what he said. The room lacked in color, being pretty grayscale. The light gray comforter on the king-sized bed had been moved a bit from Ally rolling around on the bed, showing the plain white bed sheets that were unsurprisingly clean. There were five pillows which sat in a pattern with three white and two beige feather pillows. The cushion head and footboard were black and a pale blue upholstered bench sat right against the footboard. The west light gray wall of the room had a glass door with curtain rod above it, holding a singular black curtain with silver rings resting on the equally silver rod. The curtain was open which allowed natural sunlight to light up the room while also letting the occupants see the wooden deck connected to the house which was rather small. On the east wall was a white sliding door with the word " **CLOSET** " written vertically in black sharpie. A large painting of the family with a black frame hung above the headboard but the one man in the picture who had dark brown eyes and black hair with many wrinkles on his face and a suit and the older woman with her straight, dark red hair tied into a ponytail wearing a short red dress that emphasized her large bust and red lipstick were the only two smiling.

After allowing her eyes to linger on the painting for a while, Ally jumped up and ran over to her sister, tugging at her pajama pants to gain her attention. The teen knelt down and looked at her sister with a slight displeasure. "Li-Li, if they're gonna stay here then what'll we do when Mommy and Daddy come back?" she questioned which made Lisa gasp. Standing up almost abruptly, Lisa whipped around towards Sebastian who was again making an all-knowing smirk. "There's no need to worry. I assure you that your parents won't know that we were ever here."

"But... How?" she asked.

"Hm. Just trust me." he replied.

* * *

The sun had finally reached the western side of the sky as few more clouds had appeared throughout the day. The neighborhood was tinted a light shade of yellow as the sun began to tuck itself behind those clouds. The gray room began to darken just a little bit as the natural light was beginning to fade and the occupants still hadn't all been inside the room. Actually, Lisa had gone out to the store by herself, leaving the other four in the living room. The three men sat on the couch that Lisa had slept on previously while Ally sat on the red carpet in front of them, glaring daggers at the group. William and Claude returned her glare but she seemed to mainly be focused on Sebastian who was busy on his phone.

"You said you didn't have any social media." Ally said, narrowing her eyes as if she was trying lock in on a target.

Sebastian refused to look up from the phone as he soothed Ally's suspicions, "I'm merely texting a brother of mine. He's having a nice time in New York with his fiancé. He eloped with her a few years back and I hated his guts for it. He left me all alone with my repulsive, hateful, idiotic parents." Ally's eyes had now widened and she had subconsciously squeezed the pink bunny close to her chest. She had then looked down, hiding whatever look in her eyes she had at that moment. Unexpectedly, Claude had opened his mouth to speak.

"Now that I think about it, how can you be sure that your sister didn't run off with her own soulmate?" he said, his facial expression unchanging while his dark golden eyes stared right into her blue ones.

"She could've met anybody. Any boy. Any girl. She must've been charmed by them. By their... Freedom." William said. Ally tensed up at the word and squeezed her bunny even more. She seemed intent on staring at the carpet she had her butt settled on. Whether she had some sort of interest in it or because she couldn't bear the weight of looking up at the three men.

Sebastian, being the talkative one of the three, decided to cut the conversation short and do what they were intending to do.

"You may only be 9, but you seem like a smart girl so I'm sure you'll understand. When we called to volunteer, she was so happy that she sounded like she was going to cry. She was so happy that she accepted us on the spot. She didn't even hesitate to give us a room in her house. Do you know why that may be?" he paused. "It's because she felt that you were too much trouble for her. After all, she was already suffering enough and she couldn't help but think that you were making it worse-"

"But I'm suffering too!" she shouted. "I have to go through the same thing she does every single day! Plus, she said that it wasn't fully because of me. She's not blaming me for anything, so you're wrong." she said. Ally had finally looked up at Sebastian and held her head up high with a look of triumph on her face. She still clutched the bunny to her chest which only fueled Sebastian as he burst out laughing. The two men at his side tried their hardest not to show any sort of emotion but their faces had turned a shade of red when they heard the laugh of their lover.

Claude and William put their hand on Sebastian's right and left shoulder respectively as if they were trying to calm him down a little. Soon, his laugh toned down and he gave Ally an amused look. "Your sister is really becoming an adult. You see, she was only lying to make you feel better. That's what all adults do. They can never be trusted, Ally. I mean, not even your own sister can tell you the truth. She only said that you were only partly to blame. She's only trying to find a nice way to tell you that you're a burden." he pulled a folded piece of paper from his pants pocket and unfolded it to reveal the flyer that Lisa was putting up around the neighborhood. "She said that you're a little troublemaker and that she needs somebody to help her with you if she wants to make it through her break. Don't you see? She was only lying to you, Ally."

"B-But.. She..." Ally had dropped her pink bunny and it was faintly apparent that she was shaking. Tears had gathered in her eyes and her hands seemed to believed that she was still clutching her bunny. Her mouth was open in disbelief and her cheeks were flushed. Soon enough, the tears flooded out of her eyes and streaked down her red cheeks.

Sebastian knelt down and hugged her while Claude and William pat her head.

"It's okay Ally. We won't lie to you. So just trust us. After all, we want to be your friends."


End file.
